


Angels are hard to love

by gh03st_writer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Past Relationship(s), but past relationship is also present??, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 16:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh03st_writer/pseuds/gh03st_writer
Summary: Izrael, the eighth Archangel that no one speaks about or remembers, has been roped into helping the Winchesters stop the Apocalypse.She knew she would have to face Michael at one point, and she dreaded every day the time to face him grew closer, hoping she would have the strength to do what she had to do.





	Angels are hard to love

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I've had for a while and I finally wrote some of it down. I'm not sure if I'm going to add anymore to this later on or not :/

“Michael,” she breathed. His name fell from her lips as if it had been her first and last breath.  
How long has it been, she wondered. Her mind drifted to far off memories of times before humanity, before the fall of Lucifer, before Adam and Eve. The last time she had seen Michael was over a millennium ago, before God sent her live side by side with humanity.  
Originally, God created eight archangels, Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, Gabriel, Uriel, Jophiel, Zadkiel, and Izrael. As humanity grew and started to walk on their own, God decided that he would send one of his archangels down to walk side by side with his creation and watch over them. Izrael practically volunteered, she loved to watch humanity and admired their beauty. God agreed, sending Izrael down to Earth, but not before taking her wings. He left her with her power, but took her wings, explaining to her that she was to remain on Earth until the end of humanity. Realizing that she wouldn’t be able to return to Heaven, she cried and cursed God, betrayal tearing her apart. After she was sent to Earth she tried to find a way to return home, to her siblings and soulmate, but nothing she found would help her. Not even death could send her home, she healed too quickly. Since then she hasn’t seen or heard from the other seven archangels, managing to stay hidden from both humanity and Heaven, until the Winchesters came along. Now here she stood, face to face with her soulmate, trying to stop the apocalypse from starting.  
Michael thought it was one of Lucifer’s tricks, a way to distract him and catch him off guard. If this is a trick, it’s a cruel one, too cruel for Lucifer, too cruel for reality. He hesitated to speak, not sure if this was real or the phantom of a memory, “Izrael,” he reached out to brush his hand lightly across her cheek, “Could this be real?”  
She wanted nothing more than to lean into his touch, to feel him again, to embrace him, but she had a job to do. She pulled away, “Michael, you have to stop this, humanity won’t survive your fight with Lucifer,” she pleaded with her eyes, “You know that.”  
He looked away from her, unable to hold her gaze, “I can’t do that, I’m sorry, love, but Lucifer has to be stopped.”  
“You know I’ll have to stop you,” her voice began to waver.  
He looked at her, stepping close enough that she could feel the warmth from his body, his voice barely above a whisper as he moved his hands to intertwine with hers, “I know.”  
She looked at him, trying to keep her tears from falling, “Please, Michael.” She pleaded with him, her eyes heavy with emotion as she waited for him to respond.  
“I’m sorry,” was all he said as he disappeared, but not before placing a feather light kiss on her lips.  
She stood there, motionless, staring at where Michael stood only moments before. Running a hand through her hair, she took a deep breath and gathered herself. The boys were waiting to hear an answer from her about Michael and she had an apocalypse to stop, she didn’t have time for old wounds and a tattered heart.


End file.
